Forfeit
by Whirlwind18
Summary: Missing moment from "iReunite with Missy." The *real* winner of the School at Sea contest.


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with iCarly. How awesome would it be if I did?

* * *

"Please sit down, Freddie."

Principal Franklin motioned towards the chair in front of his desk. Freddie furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. The call to the Principal's office had come as something of a shock; he'd never gotten in trouble for anything before. Even when he'd _tried_ to get detention the year before in order to do a web cast of iCarly, he'd failed miserably and had ended up having to hide out in the closet in the detention room.

"You're not in trouble," Principal Franklin assured Freddie as he sat down, as though reading his mind. "In fact, quite the contrary."

"Huh?"

"Freddie, your teachers have reported you to be an outstanding student to work with since your middle school days here at Ridgeway, so you can imagine how pleased I was when I learned that I would be presenting this award to you."

"What award?"

"This," Principal Franklin said, picking up a large colorful folder. Adorning the back of the folder, in block letters, were the words _School At Sea_.

But it couldn't be—he couldn't have—could he?

"I'm supposed to read it you exactly as it's written. _Fredward Benson: Ahoy! The School At Sea Program congratulates you_—"

Freddie felt a jolt in his stomach, the kind of half-pleasurable, half-sickening dropping feeling downhill roller coasters gave him. There was no way. _No way_. It couldn't be!

"_On being the lucky winner of a fantastic ocean voyage! Starting this Saturday you will spend the next six months traveling the world as you study and learn about the cultures and customs of countries far and wide. The School At Sea Program is offered to only four hundred students across the United States. It is imperative that you take advantage of this unique opportunity. Details of the trip will be mailed to the addresses of your parents and/or guardians within the next two days…"_

"Wait," Freddie said numbly. "You're serious?"

"I am indeed, Freddie."

His senses were beginning to tingle now, his eyes darting back and forth from the folder to Principal Franklin's gleaming smile. "But… but… this is unbelievable! _I_ won?"

"You sure did," Principal Franklin said. "And you are one of the most deserving recipients I can think of to have won this, Freddie. Oh, and I almost forgot," he added, reaching for a candy-colored item on his desk. He pulled a string on the bottom of it, sending confetti into the air.

"Oh man," Freddie said, standing up hastily and shaking Principal Franklin's outstretched hand. "I can't believe this! Thank you so much!"

"I had nothing to do with it, Freddie. Now here, take this folder—and further details of the trip will be sent to you soon…"

"This is just… oh _man_! Incredible!"

"It's a wonderful opportunity. This is the first time Ridgeway has been involved in this program, you know."

"Wow!" Freddie said, at a loss for further words. "This is amazing!"

"Have I _ever _come to you for help before?"

Freddie jumped. "What?"

"Freddie?" Principal Franklin looked confused. "I said this was Ridgeway's first opportunity to enter a student in the _School at Sea_ program, and I couldn't be more proud that you are going to represent us."

"Oh… right. Thank you."

The orange and blue sides of the folder swept against Freddie's fingers as he took them from Principal Franklin.

"So you can share the news with your mother today. I would be prepared for some tears. This is a most excellent opportunity, but six months is a long time to be away."

Six months. Six months _was_ a long time to be away.

Long enough, in fact, to _get rid_ of someone if that person was theoretically "out to get" someone else in the same vicinity.

"You'll want to pack clothes appropriate for every season, since the weather on board may be very unpredictable."

Freddie squeezed his eyes shut.

Why? _Why_ was he thinking about Sam now? She was always making his life miserable, always picking on him, always asking for favors and never doing anything for him in return.

_And for all you people out there who've been teasing Freddie, you better just lay off_.

His eyes popped open. Or most of the time. _Most_ of the time she never did anything for him.

"You'll need sweatshirts, a winter jacket, plenty of socks. A sunhat would come in handy, if you have one."

She had come to him for help, and he had failed her. The _one_ time she had come to him, he'd ignored her.

But she was annoying and vicious and obnoxious.

"Your best bet would probably be to pack in a rolling suitcase, if possible, for easy transportation."

She was annoying and vicious and obnoxious, except when she was unhappy and dejected and sick. Freddie wanted the former Sam back, the Sam he hated.

And… and didn't hate.

"I trust that you will learn from this trip how wonderful and exciting the real world can be."

Missy was tearing Sam apart. She was hurting her. She just was. Suddenly, Freddie was utterly and completely sure of it.

And he wouldn't have it.

He slid the folder onto Principal Franklin's desk. "Sir? I'd like to make a request."

"Of course, Freddie. What is it?"

"Is it possible that I can… that I can choose to give the trip to… someone else?"

Principal Franklin stared at him. "You mean… forfeit the trip for another student?"

Freddie swallowed. His fingers knitted together, weaving in and out.

He nodded. "Yes, sir. That's what I mean."

* * *

It was only as Freddie turned around to leave that he saw Wendy Jamieson sitting in one of the plastic chairs nearby. She gave him an odd sort of smile as he opened the door.

It took some internal convincing, but Freddie was relatively certain, as he made his way down the hall, that everything was going to go back to normal.

As far as he was concerned, what had just happened had never happened.

* * *

Author's note: This is the FIRST iCarly fanfic I've ever posted online, and I would absolutely love and adore your feedback, whether it's positive or negative. I'm planning on writing longer things in the future.


End file.
